Family is everything
by pyromanic7677
Summary: Lux mason Amnell has always been different then her sister Kari but she doesn't know exactly how different she really is until she rescues a baby wolf puppy who changes her life from the start. how will Cara and kahlan react when they find out what Lux really is and will they be able to keep her and Kari safe from a new threat? read and find out! i do NOT own legend of the seeker.
1. Chapter 1

i always thought what it would be like if cara and

kahlan would get together so here is my verison of

it : )

* * *

Family is everything

Chapter 1

Great destinies

Cara pov

As I duck next to a tree I gaze out to spot my prey that I've been tracking for an hour now. "I've got you now, you bastard." I thought to myself as I pull my arrow back on my bow but as I was about to release it two guards from Aydindril came storming through the forest scaring the deer away. "Oh for the love of!" I yell as I stepped in front of the guards ready to kill them both. They spot me and started running to me with concern in their eyes. "Oh thank the creator we found you mistress!" one of the guards said as they approached Me." what is so damn important that you interrupt my hunting time?" I say to them. "Mistress it's the mother confessor! She is about to give birth!" the guard said to me. my eyes widen and my heart started to beat faster as the information suck in." I'm going to be a mother!" I scream in joy as I took off running to the palace where kahlan and I resides.

Kahlan pov

"GAHHHHH! WHERE IN ALL OF CREATION IS CARA!?" I scream as another contraction sweeps through my body. A young midwife comes over and places a wet towel on my head. "I do not know mother confessor. I sent two guards out to find her." she told me as I let out another scream of pain. I turn to look at her with widen pleading eyes. "Please find her Emily." I said to her. She nodded her head and walk to the door only to be ran down by Cara. She didn't even check to see if the young girl was ok as she ran to my side. She smiled down at me as she took my hand but her smile faded as a look of pain swept across her face. "Ow kahlan your breaking my hand!" she said to me as I gripped her leather clad hand with unbelievable strength.

"Where have you been!?" I scream at her. But before she could answer I let out a scream of pain. A midwife came in and position herself between my legs. "Ok kahlan it's time for you to push ok?" she told me. I nodded and looked up at Cara and her blue eyes showed nothing but love and devotion. "You can do this my love." She said to me. I nodded and began to push. I bore down as I pushed and pushed until I collapsed against the pillows behind me. "I see a head of blond hair!" the midwife said as she reached between my legs. "Ok push again kahlan." She said to me. I grip Cara hand as I pushed again until I felt something slip out of me. Crying pierced through the air as the midwife cut the cord and placed the baby on my stomach. "IT'S A GIRL!" she yelled out. I couldn't help but start to cry as I gaze at my beautiful daughter. I look up at Cara and tears of joy were streaming down her face and a big smile spread across her face. She looked down at me and placed a kiss on my sweaty forehead.

"She is beautiful my love." She said to me. I nodded but then I felt another contraction hit me and I let out a loud scream. "KAHLAN WHAT'S WRONG!?" I heard Cara yell. The midwife quickly handed the baby to another midwife and rushed over. She looked between my legs and her eyes widen. "Oh dear creator we aren't done here!" she yelled. "WHAT!?" I said but then a contraction hit me and I screamed in pain again. I gripped Cara hand so hard that I swear I heard her bones crack. "ok kahlan push now!" she yelled and I pushed as hard as I could muster until another crying ringed through the room." It's another girl!" the midwife yelled as she place the second girl on my stomach. I stared widen eyes at the crying baby and then I looked up at Cara and her eyes were widen as well but she was also smiling. 'We have two daughters!" she said to me and she placed a kiss against my lips. I am to exhausted kiss back but I had a wide smile on my face. The midwife took the second baby to clean her off and in walked another midwife carrying the first one in her arms. "Congratulations, she is a healthy blond hair, blue eye baby girl." She said to us as she handed her to Cara.

I looked up at Cara as she had more tears running down her face. She lean down and placed a kiss on the baby forehead. She walked back to me and kneeled down so I was eye level with our first daughter. Cara smiled and handed her to me so I could hold her. As I began to rock her she opened her little eyes and stared at me with wide blue eyes. I choked back a sob as I gazed into my daughter eyes. I could almost see how strong and powerful she will become. "Ok her is baby number 2!" the midwife announced as she walked into the room. Cara got up and took her from the midwife. I looked up at Cara gazed down at the little black hair baby girl and she gasped. "What is it?" I asked her still rocking baby number 1. She looked up with a shock expression on her face. She walked over to me and kneels down so I can she our second daughter and I gasped at what I saw too.

The tiny baby had one green eye and one blue eye. "Oh my stars! I've heard stories about babies born with different eye color but I never believe it. I think they call it transfiguratus oclos or the changing eyes. " I said quietly. "She is unique." I heard Cara say softly. I smiled and looked up at her. "Yes she is, my love." I told her. Cara placed both of our daughters next to each to look at them both. "Besides the eyes and the hair color they look pretty much the same." I said to Cara. She nodded and leaned in two kiss both of their foreheads. "You two are destined for greatness." Cara said to them. I nodded my head as I couldn't agree more with her.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own legend of the seeker!

* * *

Chapter 2

Can't be normal

~seven years later~

Cara pov

" ok girls so can either one of you tell me what kind of animal made these prints?" I ask my daughters. The oldest Kari kneeled down to examine the prints. I looked over and frowned as I saw my youngest by a minute Lux drawing random things in the dirt with a stick. "Lux are you listening to me?" I ask her. she sighed and stood up and walked over to where her sister was at. She looked down for a second then looked back at me with her unique eye color. "It's a beard rabbit." She said to me in a bored tone that kahlan always said she got from me. I looked at her in shock because once again she knew what animal made theses tracks. Her sister stood up in a huff and glared at her." how do you always know!?" she yelled at her.

I shot a glare at Kari. "Do not raise your voice to your sister Kari." I told her in a low but firm voice. She instantly looked to the ground. "Your right, forgive me sister." She said to Lux. Lux smiled and walks over to her and hugged her. I smiled at their interaction; then I saw Lux stiffen. Kari pulled away and looked at lux in confusion. She then snapped her head to the left and her eyes grew wide and like a bullet she shot through the forest. "LUX GET BACK HERE NOW!" I yelled as I chased her. I stopped once I couldn't see her anymore "how is she so damn fast!?" I said to myself." LUX! LUX WHERE ARE YOU?!" I yell as I looked around. "Momma where is she?!" Kari yelled as she looked around too. "MOMMA HELP!" I heard Lux scream for me. I Grabbed for Kari and lifted her up and started running to where I heard Lux scream. I could hear my heart beating in my ears as I thought the worst of my little girl. I came to a stop when I saw Lux in a tree cradling what looks like a puppy to her chest. I looked down to see a giant bear trying to get to her. I lifted Kari up in a tree so she would be safe and took off towards the bear. "hey bear!" I yelled trying to get its attention but it wouldn't look at me it just wanted Lux. I pulled out my agiel and tackled the bear and thrusted the agiel to the bear chest. The bear died instantly.

I got up and looked to see Lux jumping off the tree where she was hiding. I gasp as she landed on the ground with ease. I saw that she was cradling a small looking wolf puppy in her arms. She looked up at me with wide scared eyes; I ran to her and pulled her in a tight hug. "No momma you're squashing her!" she said as she trying to pull out of my grip. I pulled back and looked at her. "NEVER EVER RUN AWAY LIKE THAT, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!?" I yell at her. she looked up at me with wide eyes, I've never screamed at either of my daughters before. "sister!" Kari said as she climbed down the tree. She ran to Lux and hugged her like I did and again she tried to pull away. "No stop!" she said as she stepped back. I looked down at the wolf puppy had its head buried in Lux shirt. I walked over to her kneeled down. "Why did you just take off like that lux?" I asked her. She looked down at the puppy and she started petting its head. The little thing moves its head and looked towards me. I looked in shock as I saw that the wolf puppy eyes matches Lux. One was green and the other was blue. The puppy was completely black expect it had white paws and three white lines on its snout "momma I can't explain it but I felt her fear. That big bear was going to kill her!" she said to me as she hugged the puppy close to her.

I looked at her in confusion. "What do you mean you felt the puppy fear?" I asked her. she just shrugged her shoulders.'' Like I said before I can't explain it." She told me. Kari walked up and started petting the puppy but the puppy let out a loud whimpering sound and tried to bury herself in Lux shirt. Kari stopped and looked sadden. "It's ok little one she won't hurt you!" Lux said to the puppy. As if the puppy could understand her she turned her head to look at Kari and stretch her head out for her to pet her. Kari looked at me with confusion as she saw how her sister and the puppy bonded. I could already tell Kari was a confessor like kahlen because she was intuitive and she could tell when someone is lying but I never could tell with Lux. I sigh as I stood up. "Ok well it's almost supper time so let's head back, yes?" I told them. Lux started walking with the puppy in her arms but I stopped her. "Oh no sweetie you got to leave her here for her mommy can find her." I told her. she looked like she was about to cry. "Her mommy is dead. She is an orphaned" She said in a low voice.

"How do you know that?" KARI asked her. Again she just shrugged her shoulders. Kari walked up to Lux and lifted Lux chin so she could look in her eyes. she broke the gaze and looked back at me. "She is telling the truth." She told me. I sigh deeply and looked at Lux and the wolf puppy. "Ok the puppy can come back with us but your mother and I will have a discussion about letting you keep her or not. Oh and you are still going to be punished for running off like that, understood?" I said to Lux. She lowered her head but nodded anyways. We made it back without any more trouble. As we walked pass the people of Aydindril they bowed their heads slightly to the girls. I smirked at that, people are already showing respect to my daughters. One day Kari will take over as the mother confessor since she is already showing signs of being a confessor but I have no idea what the future has in store for Lux and that scared me. I looked down at Lux and I notice that she was whispering to the puppy and giggling. "This can't be normal." I said to myself as we entered the palace.

* * *

i know this was a short chapter but it will get longer soon i swear!

thanks for reading


	3. Chapter 3

please dont hate me! i wrote a big chapter for you all

for not updating in a long time.

* * *

Chapter 3

So the prophecy has begun

Kahlan pov

" I don't know why he try to lie to you and then get mad at you when you said he was lying and THEN try to hurt you!." Anna said to me as she cleaned the cut on my forehead I got from the man who attacked me after I ruled that he needs to pay back all the gold he stole from a merchant by working in the fields. I grin as I continue to listen to her rambling. "We should leave him and Mistress Cara in a room for five minutes for what he did to you mother confessor!" she said to me. I let out a small chuckle." Oh no Cara will kill him on the spot if left alone with him." I said to her. Anna nodded her head and laughed." Oh yes she would!" she told me. My ears perked up at the sounds of my daughter running footsteps. I know it's was her because not 5 seconds later Cara voice echoed in the hall." hey Kari stop running! Your mother isn't going anywhere!" I heard Cara say as the door to the room flung out and in ran Kari. She looked up at me with a big smile on her face but then it faded once she saw the cut on my forehead. Her eyes widen and she turned around and started to yell." MOMMA! SOMEONE HURT MOTHER!" she screamed before I could stop her and in a second Cara was in the room ready for a fight. She walked up to me and examines the cut. Her warm blue eyes turned ice cold as she looked at it. I could see a part of the old Cara coming out as her nose flared in anger. Then I heard giggling, I looked behind her and saw Kari looking at Lux with annoyances.

The two were oblivions to their momma building rage. My face scrunched up in confusion as I watch Lux giggling and whispering to what looks like a puppy. Cara inhaled deeply and turned to face Anna who was in the corner of the room. I saw the fear in Anna eyes as she looked at Cara. "Anna, who had the nerve to touch my wife?" Cara said in a low threating voice. Anna looked like she was about to pee her pants as she tried to speak. Cara stepped forward but I stood up and place a hand on Cara tense shoulder and pulled her back. I wrapped my arm around her waist and held her against my body. I looked at Anna." Take the girls and get them ready for supper." I told Anna. She nodded her head and walked over to the girls and ushered them out of the room closing the door behind them. I move Cara short blond hair out of the way as I places kisses along her neck. "Cara." I purred. I felt her body relax at the sound of my voice. A trick I've learned over the years we have been together. The fast and quickest way to calm down an angry mord'sith is sex. Cara turned around quickly and pulled me into a heated kiss. I felt her hand tangle in my hair as she pulled me closer to her. I let out a groan as she thrusted her tongue into my mouth. Her hands moved to my waist and in one swift motion she pulled me up and wrapped my legs around her waist. She carried me until I felt my back hit a wall. A slow grinding started up as I grinded my clothed center against her leather clad stomach.

I reached up at grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled down allowing me to latch onto her neck. "Mmm Kahlan." I heard her moan as I licked and sucked on her pulsing point. Then out of nowhere the door to the room bursted open and two guards rushed inside. "The hell is wrong with you two!? Can't you idiots knock?!" I heard Cara say as she put me down and turned to face the guards. "Mother confessor, Mistress Cara the man who attack you has killed two guards and is loose in the palace!" they said. I looked at Cara and I could see that her eyes have become ice blue again. "Take my daughters to the safe house and send four guards with them. I want guards on every floor looking for this man but do NOT kill him, understood? Just subdue him and bring him to me." Cara told them. They bowed and ran out the room, "go with the girl's kahlan." She told me as she headed for the door. "No I'm coming with you." I said as I pulled out my daggers from my ankle. She sighed but nodded her head.

Anna pov

"Do I look pretty, Anna?" Kari asked me as she looked at herself in a mirror. I smiled at her," yes you do! You look just like your mother." I said to her. I then heard giggling and I turned to see Lux had put the puppy on the ground and it was chasing her around. I watched for a while until Lux slammed into the wall because she wasn't watching where she was going. I let out a gasp and jumped up and rushed to her side but then the puppy raced over to Lux first and turned to face me and bared its teeth at me and growled. I stopped and glared down at it and that's when I saw its eyes were glowing." Whoa." I said to myself. The puppy let out a little snort then turned and began to sniff Lux face. she let out a little giggle as she sat up." im ok" she said to it. The puppy then let out a little happy bark and started to lick her face. I stared at them before walking back to Kari who was trying to braid her hair. I pulled up a chair and started where she left off. "Kari why does your sister have a puppy?" I ask her. She looked at Lux through the mirror and then back at me. "She saved it from a big mean bear who wanted to kill it." She told me. "Ok but why does." I began to say but then loud bark and growling came from the other side of the room. I snapped my head to see Lux puppy barking and growling at the door. I turned to look at Lux and she was breathing fast and her eyes were wide and staring at the door as well." Lux what's wrong?" Kari asked as we both walked over to her.

Then the puppy ran over and stood in front of us as the door busted open and in rushed in the man who attacked the mother confessor this morning and in his hand was a bloody sword. I gasped loudly as I pushed the two girls behind me and pulled out the small knife I kept in my corset. He turned to me and glanced behind me and saw Lux and Kari gripping my skirt in fear. He grinned wickly at them and stepped forward only to stop when Lux puppy stepped forward and flatted its ears and bared its canines at the man. He just chuckled and began to step forward again. "Don't come any closer!" I yell to him." If you harm these children you will face the wrath of a powerful mord'sith and the mother confessor!" I said to him. He stopped and looked at us until he rushed forward and kicked Lux puppy hard sending it flying against the wall and landed to the ground unmoving and then he just stood there grinning. Lux then let out a loud grunt and she fell to the ground. "Lux!" Kari screamed as she held her against her body. I could see blood trickling out of her nose and mouth. I turned to the man and he was looking down at the girls with confusion on his face. "Now is my chance." I said. I inhaled and then launched myself at him. I caught him off guard and we went tumbling to the ground and his sword and my knife was knocked away from the impacted. "TAKE LUX AND GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" I scream to Kari as I wrestled with the man.

Kari pov

"TAKE LUX AND GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" I heard Anna scream to me. I am shaking with fear as I saw blood coming out of Lux mouth. I try to pick Lux up but I didn't get an inch before I fell to the ground because I'm not strong enough to carry her. "I'm so weak." I said to myself as I tried to drag her out but fail. I started to hyperventilate as I saw the man hands were wrapped around Anna neck until momma voice echoed in my head. "It's ok to be scared but it's not ok to die because of it. One day you and Lux will have to fight to stay alive or protect people and yes you will be scared but you will NOT give into the fear. No daughters of mine will let fear win, mine and your mother's blood courses through both of your veins so whenever you feel weak or scared just feel our blood in you and we will give you the strengthen to fight your enemies." I snapped my eyes open and saw the man still choking Anna. I felt a rush of power run through me and before I could think I picked Lux up and began to run out of the room but before I could make it out the man grabbed me by my braid and yank me back sending me and Lux crashing to the ground. "Get off of me!" I screamed. I heard him chuckling.

"You look just like your mother little one. Since she isn't here I guess I will just have to kill you." He said. I let out a loud scream and slashed my nails across his face. He yelled in pain and then slapped me across my face. I then began to cry. "Awe don't cry now!" he said to me. 'After I kill you, I will kill that sister of yours and then your whole damn family." He said to me. I looked up at him and I felt my nose flare and in a flash I gripped his neck and looked deep into his eyes. I felt a rush of power as I released my confessor power upon him. As my gaze intensified I didn't hear some guards rushing into the room. The man eyes then turned black and he was then pulled off me by the guards and then forced on his knees in front of me. "Oh please forgive me mistress!" he cried out as I lay on the ground too tired to get up. I felt myself slip into the darkness as I saw my mother's rushing into the room.

Lux pov

I kept running and running through the forest following the screams and cries from my sister. "KARI!? KARI WHERE ARE YOU?!" I screamed out. I could feel my lungs burning as I ran. Her screams seem to echo all around me. I let out a scream of frustration as I reached a cliff; I fell to my knees and began to sob. "Don't cry little one." I heard someone say. I looked up and saw a woman standing there looking down at me. "Who are you?" I said to her as I back away. She smiled softly at me. "My name is shota, I'm an old friend of your mother's." she said to me. Then Ava came bursting through the forest and stood in front of me growling at shota. She chuckled slightly at her. "There, there Ava I will not harm your master." She said to her. I gasped as Ava posture changed and began to lick her hand. "How did you know her name?" I asked her. She looked at me with a raise eyebrow. "And how do YOU know her name?" she asked me. I looked at Ava as she came and rested her head on my lap. "I don't know, it's like I can hear her thoughts or something." I said to shota. She then closed her eyes and seemed to focus on something until her eyes popped open and She smiled widen at me and clap her hands together. "So the prophecy has begun." She said to herself. I looked at her in confusion "what prophecy?" I ask her.

She just smiled at me and stood up. "You and your sister are part of a 1000 year prophecy." She said to me. "We are?" I asked her. She nodded her head to me. "Tell me, didn't you wonder why Ava has the same eye color you do and how you can feel her emotions and hear her thoughts?" she asked me. I looked at Ava and she was staring back at me with her green and blue eyes. I looked back up at shota. "I never really thought about it. It seems so natural." said to her. "It was fate that you saved her." she said to me. I was about to say something else until I heard my momma voice pierce through the forest. "LUX PLEASE WAKE UP!" she yelled. I looked back at shota and she was smiling at me. "We will meet again animagus." She said to me before I gasped for air and jumped up only to have two strong hands pushing me back down. I looked up and saw momma blue eyes fill with tears and as she looked at me. "Momma?" I said as I sat up. She let out a choking sob as I spoke. "LUX!" I then heard my mother said. I turned to see her rushing to me. She wrapped me into a big hug and she quietly started to cry. "I thought we lost you darling." My momma said to us. I pulled back as I looked around for Kari, "where is Kari and Anna?!" I said. Before they could answer Ava and Kari came running into the room following closely behind was Anna. Ava jumped up on the bed and started licking my face. "No down dog!" my momma said. I laughed at my momma as her eyes widen as Ava ignore her. "How are you feeling sister?" she asked me. I looked at her and she looked like she was really tired. "I'm ok but are you ok? You look really tired." I said to her. She glanced up at our mother and then glanced down at the floor. My mother then picked her up and set her on the bed. "Your sister confessed the man who tried to hurt you guys." She told me.

My eyes widen and I looked at her. "You confessed someone?!" I said out loud. She looked up at me and nodded. I could feel a smile coming on my face. "That is so cool!" I said to her. She smiled up at me. I saw Anna walking over to me and kissed my forehead and smiled down at me. "I'm so glad you're ok sweetie." She said to me." momma brought Anna back with the breath of life!" Kari told me. Anna nodded her head then looked at Ava in my arms and then back up at me. She then sighed and walked out of the room. I looked down at Ava and she was looking up at me. "We will meet again animagus." Echoed in my head. "Animgus" I said to myself. "What was that honey?" I heard my momma ask me. "Should I tell them?" I said to myself. "No there is no use to worry them." I heard Ava tell me. I look down at her and nodded my head. "I just said I'm hungry." I said to her. "Oh ok well let's go eat!" she said to us. I sighed in relief and looked at my sister and was staring at me with a raised eyebrow. "Oh creator she knows I'm lying." I said to myself but she just shrugged her shoulders and walked out with mother. I got up from the bed and started to walk out with Ava but my momma stopped us. "We still need to talk about the puppy." She said to me. "Her name is Ava momma." I said to her. She groans then. "You named her?!" She said to me. I nodded my head. "My love let her keep the puppy." I heard my mother said to her. "Yeah! I've always wanted a pet, pleaseeeee!" Kari said as she came up to us. I looked up at my momma face and smiled sweetly at her." the girls could always be protected if you let her stay" I heard Anna say as she walked up to us as well. She sighed. "Fine but you are going to take care of her, understood?" she told me.

I nodded my head and then ran to hug her." love you momma." I said to her. She chuckled. "I love you too." She said to me. She released me and we all started walking to the dining hall. I looked at my sister skipping in front "So the prophecy has begun." Rang out in my head again. I looked down at Ava and she was looking back up at me. "Nothing is going to be the same again." I said to her as we entered the dining hall.

* * *

hope you guys liked this chapter!

i got the word animgus from harry potter

it sounded like something that would be in

legend of the seeker and before you think you

know what Lux powers are because of harry potter

think again; im planning on changing them a little

bit.

so stay tune!


	4. Chapter 4

here you go!

hope you like it!

oh and Ava and Lux speak to

each other using there minds just

in case you didn't know!

* * *

Chapter 4

What's happening to me?

~7 years later~

Lux pov

"So I've been having theses weird dreams lately." I say to Ava as I leaned against her big furry body. "They are more like nightmares, aren't they? Because you are shaking with fear when you wake up." she says to me. I sigh heavily as I rested my head on her back and gazed up at the sky. Nearly 6 years has gone by since I found Ava and had that encounter with Shota and turns out that my parents did know her but they said she was bad news. Over the years Ava has grown into a beautiful and HUGE wolf. People have grown accustom to seeing her walking around Aydindril and since she got so big she aloud little children to ride around on her. Their mothers were scared at first but then after seeing how gentle she was with them they finally stopped worrying.

My momma and Ava got off to a rocky start but then she grew to love her, especially after she found out that Ava is an excellent tracker; Every time my momma goes hunting she takes Ava with her but only after Ava makes sure I'm protected while she is gone. Kari and mother fell in love with her as well.

When I first got Ava I ordered her to protect Kari as well and she has followed the order ever since. Once when Kari was walking the streets of Aydindril a man grabbed her and pulled a knife on her and threaten to hurt her if she didn't give him all her money. Ava told me what was going on and took off to help her. She let out a loud howl that she uses to alert my parents when one of us is in danger. When we make it to the alley we saw the man rolling around on the ground gripping his leg with blooding pouring out and Ava licking Kari face where she had a little cut at. Ava and I have grown so close that we don't have to be in the same room for me to talk to her but I have yet to tell my parents about me being able to hear Ava and feel her emotions or about Shota. I tried looking in the library to see what animagus meant but I couldn't find anything about what it is so I just think it was a very vivid dream I had because nothing bad or weird has happen since then.

As I lay against Ava a loud bell echoed through the forest alerting us that Lord Rahl was almost here. "So are you excited to see Lord Rahl?" Ava asked me as she pulled me up into a standing position. I smiled when she said that; I loved it when Uncle Richard would come and visit. He always told Kari and me stories about his travels and the monsters he has faced with my parents. "Oh yes I am! I haven't seen him in a while ever since one of his battalions turned against him and tried to kill him. He never understood why they did it." I told Ava as we walked through the forest towards Aydindril. As I walked in front of Ava we here a snapping of a branch. I snap my head to the left from where the sound came from. "Do you sense anything?" I asked Ava as I looked around the forest. "I don't know. I smell something but I can't tell what it is." Ava told me. I pulled out my dagger that my momma gave me when she started to teach me and Kari how to fight. I stepped forward slowly as I heard more rustling. "Lux let go, whatever is out there is powerful. I can sense it." Ava told me as she tried to push my body towards Aydindril. I nodded my head and started to walk but not a second later something slammed into me knocking me to the ground. I let out a groan and looked up to see a young girl with widen green eyes staring down at me. Before I could speak a loud bark echoed around us and Ava charged at her knocking her off of me and pinning her to the ground. The girl then started to scream and cry trying to get away from her. "AVA STOP!" I yell at her as I stood up. Without turning her head she spoke to me, "She attacked you!" she said to me. I took a step closer to her and saw the girl was shaking with fear. "Ava she is terrified please just get off of her." I asked her.

She slowly got off of her and backed away until she was sitting next to me. "Thank you." I say to her before I start to walk towards the girl, she inched away from me until her back hit a tree. I kneeled down in front of her and looked into her green eyes and I could see tears sliding down her face. I looked down and was shocked to see she was wearing a Rada'Han." Why are you wearing that?" I ask her. she jumped back as I spoke to her but then hissed in pain and gripped her ankle," I think she twisted her ankle." I say to Ava. "Please don't hurt me." she says to me in a low voice. My face scrunched up in confusion. "Why would I hurt you?" I ask her but before she could speak Ava started to growl and ran in front of us ready to attack. "Someone is coming." Ava says to me just as a large and sweaty man came crashing through the forest. "Ava calls my parents!" I said to her as I stood in front of the girl with my dagger in my hand. As the man stepped to us Ava let out a deep and loud howl and it echoed around us. He stopped and looked at Ava with fear in his eyes but then he looked at me standing in front of the girl and he grinned. "Well aren't you a cute one." he said as he stepped forward but he then jumped back when Ava snapped her powerful jaws at him. "Show no fear." My momma voice echoed in my head as I stood my ground.

"If you value your life at all then I suggest you turn around and walk away right now before I sick my wolf on you or worst my parents arrive." I tell him with confidence. His face harden as I glared at him "I will NOT be threatened by a young wench!" He said to me as he pulled out a sword. Ava let out a loud growl and stepped forward. I inhaled as I gripped my dagger tight in my hand readying myself for a fight. "Do you not know who I am?" I ask him. "I don't give a damn who you are!" he yelled at me. He then took a deep breath to calm down, "Just give me the wench and I will leave." He says to me. I looked back at her and saw she was looking at me with widen scared eyes and she was shaking with fear. As I looked into her eyes I felt something snap within me, my eyes widen as I felt a rush of love and devotion and possessiveness for the girl spread within me. I could then smell how scared she was of the man and that angered me for some reason, I snapped my head to look at the man and his eyes widen and stepped back. "Whoa what's up with your eyes?" He said to me. I ignored him as I stepped forward glaring at him. "Lux what's going on?" I heard Ava ask me but I ignored her too. It started to get hard to breath and I felt like my blood was on fire but I kept on walking to him. By the time I was in front of him I was panting and shaking as with pain. "I don't know what you are but I swear if you." He started to say but as if someone else took over my body I lashed out and scratched him on his chest. He let out a scream of pain and fell to the ground. "LUX!" I heard Ava yell out and that seemed to snap me out of the trance.

I gasped as I saw three big scratch marks on his chest, I looked down at my hands and saw that my finger nails has grown into big claws. "Ava what's happening to me?!" I yell as I turned to look at her. "Lux your eyes are glowing!" Ava said to me. I started to speak but then I felt a sharp pain in my back. I let out a scream of pain and fell to my knees. "NO LUX!" I heard Ava say. I looked down and saw the tip of a sword was sticking out of me and then it was gone as the man yanked it out of me. Hot white pain started to shoot through my body as I started to cough up blood. I looked up and saw the girl staring at me with tears in her eyes. My eyes widen as pain slammed into me over and over again. I could feel myself shaking; I gripped the ground as more pain hit me. "LUX!" I heard my parents yell. I snapped my head up to see them running to me along with Uncle Richard and five guards. I opened my mouth to speak but instead nothing came out and I collapsed on the ground. I didn't feel my momma grabbing me and pulling me into her arms. I didn't feel Uncle Richard putting pressure against my wound trying to stop the bleeding. I didn't hear my mother screaming out orders to the guards. No, all I felt numbness all over me. I couldn't move and I couldn't speak. I gazed up at my momma and saw tears in her eyes and her mouth moving but I couldn't hear what she was saying. I moved my eyes to my left as saw my uncle Richard trying to help my wound.

I then saw Ava face in front of mine. Her jaw was covered in blood and if I didn't know any better I could see tears in her eyes. I could tell she was trying to speak to me but I couldn't hear her, Instead I just looked at her. I felt myself starting to fade; I felt my eyes growing heavy as if I was so tired. I closed my eyes and waited to go and meet the creator but the girl I tried to protect voice echoed through my mind. "please don't die." I then felt myself hit something hard, I gasped and snapped my eyes open and looked around. I was on the same cliff I was on 7 years ago. " I told you we would meet again animagus." I heard a voice say behind. I looked and there sitting on a rock was shota. " we have a lot of talk about." She said to me with a wide smile.

* * *

i know its kinda boring and slow but in the next

chapters things will start to get more interesting

i promise!


	5. Chapter 5

i got the idea of skylar attire from kingdom hearts!

i always love how they dressed lolz

i just got done playing the second one like

right now for the thousand time.

* * *

Chapter 5

Guardian and Animgus

Kahlan pov

Time seemed to slow down as I watched Lux eyes flutter close and her breathing stop. I felt as if the wind was knocked out of me as I saw Cara scream out to lux. "CARA GIVE HER THE BREATH OF LIFE NOW" I heard Richard yell out. I watched as Cara leaned her head down and passed the breath of life into Lux mouth. Seconds went by and still she hasn't woken up. Cara looked up at me with tears and grief in her eyes and she then hung her head and pulled Lux body to hers and cradle it to her body as she cried." Please don't die." I heard a voice say but I didn't try to find out who said it as I fell to my knees and crawled over to Cara and looked at Lux face, I rested my head on hers and released a loud sob. I felt a hand on my back; I looked up to see Richard with tears in his eyes as well. Loud whining and crying then pierced the air; I didn't need to look up to know it was Ava. "HEY, WHAT ARE YOU DOIN?!" one of the guards yelled out. I looked up and saw a young looking girl I didn't recognize digging through the shredded man pockets; she then pulled out a key and started to undo a rada'han that was around her neck. "STOP HER!" I screamed out but before he could stop her the girl removed it and threw it to the ground. It sudden got really dark as dark clouds rolled over us and the wind started to pick up as the girl started to float into the air. I felt Cara pull me closer to her as we watched the girl transform in front of us.

White streaks appeared in the girl long black hair, her raggedy clothes changed into a long white robe with black and red streaks and symbols covering it and inside she had a black shirt and pants with the same red streaks and symbols on it as well. Black Fingerless gloves covered her hands and black and red boots covered her feet. A symbol started to appear on her wrist and with a loud scream she snapped open her eyes to revival her green eyes are now glowing blue. She looked down at us and then at Lux in Cara arms and she raised her hand and Lux started floating into the air. "NO STOP IT! PUT HER DOWN!" Cara screamed as she got up trying to get her. "STOP HER!" I scream to my guards but Ava quickly charged at the guards knocking them to the ground and stood over them growling in their faces. "AVA WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" I scream at her. "Look!" Richard said as he pointed to the girl floating over to Lux. "PLEASE JUST LET HER GO!" I hear Cara cry out. I watched as she moved a piece of black hair away from her face and cup her cheek and started to rub it. She smiled softly as she pressed her other hand on her chest right where her heart is and then pressed her lips to her forehead.

She removed her lips from her forehead and leaned in closely to Lux ear. I didn't hear what she said but then Lux jerked and gasped loudly as she snapped her eyes open. I couldn't believe what I was seeing as I watched Lux take deep breathes and stare at the girl. "LUX!" I scream out. She looked down and her eyes widen as she saw us. She looked back up at the girl and the girl was smiling softly at her and she reached over and grabbed Lux hand and she started to float down. As soon as Lux touched the ground she fell over and into the girl arms. Cara and I rushed over and stood in front of her; she looked up at us and smiled as she gently handed Lux to me. I look down and saw her eyes were closed but she was breathing steady. A loud scream snapped me out of my trance and saw the girl started to thrash around and scratch at the symbol that was on her wrist. We watched as the white in her hair disappeared and her glowing blue turned back to plain green and her clothes turned back into what she was wearing before and with a grunt she collapsed to the ground and slipped into unconsciousness. I looked at Cara and she stared widen eyes at the girl and then back at Lux in my arms then up at me. 'WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED!?" she screamed out.

I just shook my head and looked down in my arms and watched Ava start to lick Lux face. "I have no idea." I said to her. "we better get back before Kari sends out every guard looking for us." Richard says to us as he walks over and picks up Lux. I nodded and then turned to look at the girl on the ground. "Bring her back with us and have one of the wizards scan her to see what exactly she is." I tell the guards. "But treat her was care and respect seeing that she just saved my daughter." I added. They nodded their heads and went to get the girl on the ground and we began to head back to the palace.

Lux pov

~ After the girl asked her not to die~

I stood up and glared at Shota and she just smiled at me. "What do you want from me?" I say to her as I walked towards her. "Let me tell you a story!" she said to me. I stopped walking and looked at her like she was crazy. "No no no! I don't want to hear a story! I want you to tell me what is going on!" I screamed at her. She just stared at me before she continued to tell the story. I gave up and leaned against a tree and listened to her.

"So long ago when the creator made man she also created theses beings called Guardians. These beings were pure and powerful and they were loyal to the creator. Much like confessors and mord'sith Guardians were only woman. The creator blessed theses woman with the power over the four elements Earth, Water, Fire, and air. The creator sent them all to the land of the living to keep the peace but then she quickly realize that such powerful beings would need protection since she couldn't watch every single one of her Guardians at the same time so she then created a being who possess power over all wild life in the land of the living and who could transform into any animal to protect their masters. She called them Animagus." I gasped and looked at her with widen eyes. She smiled and continued with her story. "So some time goes by and the creator started to notice that her Guardians weren't doing their jobs but instead spending all their time with their Animagus. Then she realized that one of her Guardians had mated with her Animagus and she was expecting a child. So out of rage she turned every animagus in the land of the living into a wolf and she killed the Guardian who was with child. That angered the other Guardians so they retaliated against the Creator. They began to use their power over the elements for evil and the creator had no choice but to destroy them all. But what she didn't realize is that the strongest Guardians came together minutes before they were destroy and created a prophecy that stayed when a woman of purity and a woman of pain comes together they will bear two powerful children. The second child would be given the power of the animgus and will seek out a young girl who will have the powers of the Guardians within her and protect them with its life and the first born sole purpose would be to kill the second child if turned evil for she would be the only one strong enough to do it."

Shota stopped and looked at me. I looked back at her in shock, "suppose I believe any of this, does that mean Kari would have to kill me if I turned evil?" I ask her. She then nodded her head to me. I scoffed and turned around, "tell me, you felt protective of this young girl you met right?" she asked me. I lowered my head and sighed before turning around to face her, "yes I did. It was so weird, I've never felt like that before and then I grew these claws!" I said to her. She smiled and nodded her head to me, "You have found your master and she has awaken the Animgus within you." Shota told me as she walked over to me. "I can't believe any of this." I said to myself. "Believe it animagus! This girl will need your protection for I see a new and powerful threat about arise." She tells me as she places a hand on my shoulder. "My parents told Kari and me to never trust you." I tell her as I shoved her hand off of me. "Trust me or not but you can't deny what you feel, can you?" she asked me with a raised eyebrow. Before I could answer heat coursed through my body. "What was that?" I yell out. Shota smiled and back away, "your master is calling you, we will meet again animagus!" she said to me. "Come back to me, my pet." I heard in my head and I felt myself being flung back and with a loud gasp I snapped open my eyes to see two glowing blue eyes staring back at me.

"It's the girl." I say to myself. "This girl that my power resides in calls herself Skylar." I heard in my head. I looked at her with widen eyes and her smile grew. "You are my Animagus." She said to me. Before I could answer my mother voice rang out. I looked down and notice I was floating and on the ground were my momma and mother and Uncle Richard. I started to breath heavily and I grew tired. I looked up at this girl and she reached to me and grabbed my hand. I felt a shock run through our bodies and I let out a gasped. "I've found you." I heard her say in my head. I felt myself falling to the ground until unconsciousness took over. The last thing I remember is being held in two strong yet gentle arms.

* * *

thanks for reading!

hope you liked it!


	6. Chapter 6

HAPPY NEW YEAR MY FRIENDS!

so one of my new year resolutions is

to update alot more often. hopefully i

will do it!

hope you like this chapter

* * *

Chapter 6

HUNT HER DOWN!

Kari pov

"Something is wrong." I said as I paced in front of the palace looking every 5 seconds at the entrance to Aydindril hoping to see my family. "I'm sure everything is ok, my lady." Zane told me as he sat on the steps. Uncle Richard ordered him to stay and look after me as he went with my parents to find Lux and Ava. I rolled my eyes and turned to look at him. "I could have gone with them! I could have helped!" I said to him as I leaned against a wall. "Your parents just want to keep you safe. Who knows what's happening out there and you are the heir to the confessor throne so that's even more reason to keep you safe." He tells me. I sighed and then snap my head to the entrance as I heard Ava loud barking. I looked and saw Uncle Richard running with Lux in his arms and my parent's right behind him. "Oh my!" I yell out and ran to them. "WHAT HAPPENED?" I yelled out as he passed me and went into the palace. "Mother, momma what is going on!?" as they came up to me. I looked behind them and saw a guard carrying a girl inside also. "Who is that?!" I asked them as I became more and more upset because no one was answering my questions. "We will tell you later Kari." My momma said as she passed me. Before I could protest my mother wrapped her arm around my shoulder and led me inside the palace and into the healing rooms.

I look at one of uncle Richard wizards trying to see what is wrong with her. As I got a closer look at her I saw that she was covered in blood. My eyes widen and I started to rush to her side but my momma held me back as the wizard waved his hands over Lux and chanting in Latin. I then saw the wizard forehead wrinkle and he opened his eyes and looked down at Lux in confusion. "What is it?" my mother asked him. It was quiet for a minute as the wizard continued to stare at Lux and move his hands over her. "YOU BETTER ANSWER HER OLD MAN!" my momma bellowed out scaring everyone in the room. Ava came charging into the room after hearing my momma scream and bared her fangs at him ready to attack. "No Ava!" I yelled out. She looked up at me and went to lie next to Lux. "Skylar." I heard Lux say softly. I looked at her and she started to move around but she isn't opening her eyes yet. "Skylar." She said again. "Who is Skylar?" I asked my parents as they moved closer to Lux forgetting my momma little outburst. "I have no idea." My mother said quietly to me as she stroke Lux cheek. I turned to look at Uncle Richard wizard and he still had a weird loo his face. He notices me staring and quickly covered it up with a smile and shuffled out of the room.

"So will you tell me what happened now and why she is covered in blood?" I asked them as I moved to sit on a chair that was in a corner. "I'll explain." Uncle Richard said as he walked into the room. "How is that girl?" my mother asked him. "She is fine just worn out from what happened." He said to her. "CREATOR ASS WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!?" I screamed out sick of being ignored but quickly regretted it when I saw my momma face harden and she glared up at me. "What did you just say to us young lady? She asks me as she glared at me. Even mother is glaring at me as well. I opened my mouth to speak but no words came out so I hung my head. "Forgive me momma it's just my little sister is covered in blood and no one is telling me what happened." I said in a low voice. I looked up and saw her sigh and relax, "we understand your frustration Kari but that is no excuse to speak to us in such a manner." My mother tells me in a calm voice. "I know mother please forgive me." I tell them. My parents looked at each other having those silence conversations that they always had. I saw my momma sigh and look back at me, "given the circumstances of everything going on right now and that the first time you spoke to us in such a matter we will let it slide." She tells me. I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding it and smiled at them.

A small chuckle was heard from the corner in the room I looked to find Uncle Richard trying to contain his laughter. "And what is so funny Lord Rahl?" my momma asked him with a raise eyebrow. He cleared his throat and looked at my momma with a big smile," family life has really mellowed you out Cara. You are like a big teddy bear in red leather!" He said to her with a smile on his face. A look of shock appeared on her face as she went to reach for her agial to teach uncle Richard a lesson but was held down by mother," Richard please tell Kari what happened before Cara hurts you." She tells him. He let out another chuckle and turned to face me, "ok so here what happened." Uncle Richard said to me.

Cara pov

"Big teddy bear!? The nerve of that man! Of course I changed and mellowed out! I can't very well go out and torture random people when I have wife and two kids at home! Imagine how that would make kahlan and the little ones look!" I rambled out in my head. A smooth hand slid into mines. I looked up to see kahlan smiling at me. A warm and pleasant heat spread through my body and I could feel myself relaxing as I gaze into her eyes. "shota." I heard Lux say. I saw Kahlan eyes widen and look over at Lux. She was thrashing her head back in forth and saying shota over and over again. I looked up at Richard and he had a confused look on his face, "did you two talk to her about shota?" he asked us. "She asked us about her like a year ago but we didn't go into detail." I told him. "Who is shota?" I heard Kari ask. "A powerful witch." I told her. "Then how does she even know who she is?" Richard asked us. "I don't know." I told him. "I believe she has come in contact with the witch." The wizard said as he walked into the room. "What are you talking about old man; she doesn't even reside around here!" I told him. "Very true but as I was scanning her body I felt lot of shota magic and influence in her and something else a well. The only way she could do that if Lux had come in direct contact with her." He tells us. I could feel my anger rising at the thought that she had something to do with all of this.

Before I could speak Kahlan shot up from her chair and walked to the door. "GUARDS!" she screamed out. we all flinched when she screamed because it was something any of us rarly heard. Four guards came shuffling in and stood at attention in front of her. "Take 10 men and go find the witch shota and bring her in." She told them. She turned to look at the wizard and I could see her eyes are completely black. "And you will go with them to help capture her." Kahlan told him. "HUNT HER DOWN, DO YOU HEAR ME!? HUNT THAT WITCH DOWN AND BRING HER TO ME! NOBODY MESSES WITH MY CHILDREN AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" Kahlan screamed out as her eyes turned blood red. The guards and the wizard ran out of the room, I looked to see Richard stepping in front of a scared Kari and Ava standing in front of Lux bed baring her fangs at kahlan. I made my way over to her and grabbed her shoulder. In a flash she spins around and gripped my neck and slammed me against the wall. "Kahlan stop." I croaked out as her grip tightens around my neck. I kept my eyes closed because if I opened them she would confess me. "Kahlan please calm down." I heard Richard say. A loud sob echoed around the room, "Mother pleases." I heard Kari say and I then felt kahlan grip loosing.

I opened one eyes to see her eyes turning back to normal and tears flowed out of her eyes and down her face. She turned to look at Kari who was crying against Richard shirt. She looked back at me and she began to shake and cry harder. I grabbed her and pulled her into a tight hug. "It's ok my darling, its ok." I told her as I held her tightly. "What's going on and why I everyone crying?" I heard Lux say. I looked toward the bed and saw she was sitting up staring at us all. "Oh no did someone die?" she asked us. A small smile appeared on my face. "No sweetie no one died." I tell her.

Lux pov

~ Later that night~

After everyone had calm down and mother explained to Kari and I what the blood rage is my parents told me that we are going to have a big talk tomorrow about everything that has happened. Around 10:00pm I snuck out of my room and made my way to Skylar room. I turned to corner to see one guard standing outside her door. "Ava can you distract him for me?" I asked her. A minute later Ava came running down the hall and snatched the guard sword from his waist and took off down the hall. "Hey you stupid mutt give that back!" I heard him yell and chase after her. I crept into her room and saw she was chained down. This angered me but I pushed down my emotions and walked over to her bed. I sat down and looked at her; I notice she wore a rada'han again. As I gazed at her I notice that if she took a bath to scrub all the dirt off of her and changed cloths she would look like a goddess. My eyes traveled down her face and stopped at her chest. A small smirk appeared on my face as I ogled her chest but then I realize what I was doing and quickly looked away.

"Oh my did I really just do that!?" I asked myself as I put my head in my hands. I looked a noticed her fingers were flexing like she wanted to grab something. I looked back up at her face and then back down. I let out a breath and slowly reached over to grab her hand. As I curl my fingers in hers I felt a jolt of static and I closed my eyes as a vision appeared in my mind.

I saw an older version myself standing in a field with dead bodies surrounding me; they looked like uncle Richard men. I notice I had claws for hands and my back was arched in a weird way, I was growling and my eyes her glowing as well. My clothes were ripped and covered in blood. I then saw an older version of Kari running to me with a sword held high. I watched as Kari and my older self-collided I looked in horror as I kick her off of me and gripped her neck and ripped out her windpipe. I tried to scream but I couldn't. I gasped as I snapped my eyes open as saw I was in Skylar room. "No." I said to myself as I got up and ran out of the room. I stopped running and fell to my knees. "I turn evil and kill Kari. How can this happen!? I'm NOT evil! I'm not." I said to myself. I felt bile rushing up my throat and I puked out what I had for dinner that night. "I have to leave; I have to run so I won't hurt anyone." I said as I stood up and began to walk to my room.

I quickly packed a bag with clothes and food and got my 10,000 pieces of gold I've been saving for a long time. I walked in front of the mirror and sighed as I gripped my long black hair and cut it off. Most people always said I look just like my mother with my long black hair so I had to make sure no one will recognize me. I cut holes in all my clothes so I would look like a begger and not like I come from a rich family. I wrote a note and left it on my pillow; I made my way to Kari room and crept inside. She was a heavily sleeper so I knew I would wake her up. I looked down at my twin and I could feel tears running down my face. "I love you sister and I'm sorry." I whispered as I leaned down to kiss her forehead. I quickly made my way to my parent's chambers and stood outside the door. I rest my forehead against their door and let my tears fall, "I'm so sorry, I never wanted to put you all through this. I love you both do much. Hopefully we will see each other again." I said to them through the door. I turned to walk away, "Ava I'm leaving and I want you to stay here and take care of them ok? That is an order." I told her. I sneak around the guards and made my way towards Aydindril exit when something big knocked me down.

I looked but to see Ava staring down at me, "where are you going!?" she asked me as I got up. "I don't know but I can't stay here its too dangerous for them." I tell her. "Fine then I'm coming with you!" she said to me but I quickly stopped her and glared down at her, "NO! You are going to stay here and take care of them! Something big and powerful is coming and they are going to need you, understand?" I tell her. "But you're my master! It's my job to protect you!" she said to me. I closed my eyes as more tears fell from my eyes. "Then as your master I command you to stay her and protect our family and do not try to find me because I will cover my track and scent." I tell her. She lowered her head and began to let out little whining noises. I lean down and kissed her forehead. "I love you Ava." I tell her as I turned to walk away. Her whining got louder as I walked away. After an hour or two of walking I sat in a cave and gripped my knife in my hands and stared up at the stars. "No matter where you are in this world your momma and I heart will be right by your side." My mother voice echoed in my head. I sighed and leaned back against the cave wall. "Ava can you hear me?" I called out. I waited for a reply but got none. "I'm alone now." was the last thing that crossed my mind as I fell asleep.

Kari pov

I opened my eyes as the sun hit them and I suddenly felt something was wrong. I made my way out of my room and into my sisters and froze when I saw she wasn't there. I looked around and notice all her drawers were opened and pieces of clothes were all over the place. I looked at the ground and picked up what looked like to be her hair. I started to hyperventilates I thought the worse but then I saw Ava walking to me with a piece of paper in her mouth. I took it and read it. My mouth widens in shock and I could feel tears wielding up in my eyes. I ran out of the room and into my parent's room. "MOTHER! MOMMA! LUX RAN AWAY!" I screamed as I burst into their room. My momma jumped and grabbed her agiel ready to attack but then notice it was me and frowned. "What is wrong with?" she began to say but I burst into tears and waved the note wildly to them. Mother got and took the note and read it out loud.

Dearest Family,

Momma, you have always taught me to protect our family no matter the cost so that is what I am doing. I've realize that what I am posing a threat to our family and I will NOT allowed me to hurt any of you which is why I must leave. Don't try to find me either, I've covered my tracks, you taught me well momma. Once you find shota she will explain everything to you and if not you can always confess her mother. Please don't harm Skylar, she already gone through enough. Kari I hope you grow up and marry and rich and handsome man and have many babies to carry out our family line. Maybe we will see each other before then but maybe we won't. I must go now, I love you all dearly and many the creator watch over all of you.

Sign

Lux mason Amnell

Mother stopped reading and looked up at us with tears going down her face. "We have to find her." she said to us as she went to get dress. My momma jumped out of bed and ran to get dress as well. I walked over to their bed and sat on it. I looked over the note as I heard my momma yell for Uncle Richard to wake up and my mother yell for her guards. I close my eyes as more tears run down my face, "if Lux doesn't what to be found then you won't find her." I said out loud. Ava came and laid down next to me and started to release little sad whines. I laid my head on her and cried into her coat at the thought of never seeing my sister again.

* * *

awww poor family! they have been through so much already

and now their youngest ran away but she had a good reason too

or did she? next chapter is gonna be epic! Cara and kahlan will finally

understand what the hell is going on!

stay tune


	7. Chapter 7

i had alot of fun writing this chapter!

get ready because shit is about to get real!

* * *

Chapter 7

start explaining!

~ 2 week later~

Kahlan pov

I sat in Lux room and looked around; she always had the same taste in decor just like Cara. I could feel tears wielding up in my eyes as I grabbed a teddy bear dress in red leather that Cara had specially made for her. I hugged the teddy bear tightly to my body and let my tears fall down my cheeks. Small whining came from the door; I closed my eyes as I felt Ava lay her head on my knee. I let out a shudder sigh and started to pet her. "Please can you find her, Ava?" I ask her quietly. Ava lifted her head up and looked at me with sad eyes but then she rested her head back down, I sigh and rested my head back against Lux bed. It has been two of the longest weeks of my life. Cara has been searching night and day for Lux but hasn't had any luck yet. Poor Kari barley leaves her room now and Ava spends all of her time in Lux room laying on her bed. Cara got so mad when she order Ava to find her and she didn't move that she kicked her out of rage. Ava let out a loud whine and backed away from her with her tail between her legs. I could see Cara instantly regretted what she did.

Two days after Lux ran away the girl who saved her mystery disappeared. We checked all over the city but we couldn't find her; we stopped looking after a while and continued our search for Lux. "MOTHER CONFESSOR WE HAVE FOUND HER!" a guard yelled as he came barging in. I jumped up and ran to him and gripped his arm. "You have found Lux?!" I said to him. I could see regret in his eyes and he slowly shook his head no. I let out a heavy sigh and release him. "But we have found shota!" he said to me trying to cheer me. I looked up at him with wide eyes, "where is she?!" I tell him. " she is in the dungeons." He tells me. "Go and tell Cara," I tell him as I walked out and towards the dungeons. "She will tell us everything she knows even if I have to confess her." I said to myself as I walked away.

Richard pov

"Ok so send one of your battalions to the whiterun and look for Lux. We haven't searched there yet." Cara tells me as she looks through her maps. She looks like a complete mess, her hair looks greasy and her eyes are dark from the lack of sleep. She just looks like a complete mess. "Cara maybe you should take a rest, eat something or sleep." I tell her. She inhaled and gripped the end of the table until her knuckles started to turn white and grind her teeth and glared up at me. "No I don't want to fucking eat or sleep! I JUST WANT TO FIND MY DAMN DAUGHTER!" she screams as she threw the table across the room. I jumped back as she threw a chair against the wall as well. She let out a loud scream and collapsed on the floor in a fit of sobs. I walked over to her and pulled her into my arms. "No let me go!" she yelled as she tried to push me away but I held her tightly against me. After a minute or so she stopped fighting and just laid in my arms and started to cry. "Shh Cara is going to be ok." I tell her as she sobbed hard against my chest.

"Why Richard? Why did she have to run? Why couldn't she just tell us what is going on?" she said to me. I hug her tighter against me and closed my eyes as tears threaten to pour out. I love Kari and Lux like they were my own daughters so when Lux ran away it hit me emotionally as well. I would let my tears fall every night when I would be alone in my chambers. As I held Cara to me there was a loud knocking at the door. "Mistress Cara! We have found Shota!" I heard a guard yell from the other side of the door. I felt Cara stiffen against me and with a low growl she shot up and rushed to the door and swung it open, "where is she?!" Cara yelled at the guard. The guard back away with fear in his eyes as he saw Cara grab her agiel. "SPEAK MAN BEFORE SHE HURTS YOU!" I yell out. "She is in the dungeons with the mother confessor!" he said before running away. She turns to me and I could see anger and hatred burning in her ice cold blue eyes. "Let's go." she tells me as she walks out the door.

Cara pov

"Don't kill her until she tells us everything that is going on with Lux." I tell myself as I walk down the stairs leading to the dungeons. As I reach the bottom of the stairs I saw Kahlan leaning against the wall. I could see tears sliding down her face as she stared at her hands "hey did you question her yet?" I asked her. She quickly wiped her tears away and straightened up. She looked at me and a sad look came across her face, I look at a mirror and saw my eyes are red and puffy from crying a while ago. I suddenly felt her arms wrap around my waist and her head on my shoulder. I let out a shudder breath as I wrap my arms around her and pull her closely to me. "I swear to you kahlan amnell that I will NOT stop searching for our daughter. I will bring her back to us, I promise." I tell her. She lifted her head and looked into my eyes, "I know you will, my love." She said to me. She then places a soft kiss against my lips and then pulled away. "You ready?" she asked me as she pulled out the key to Shota cell. I nodded and walked to her cell, kahlan unlocked it and we walked in. There was shota, chained to the wall with a rada'han around her neck. "You two better have a good reason for bring me here!" she yells at us. I ran forward and punched her in the face. "Shut the hell up! You did or said something to our daughter and now she has run away!" I scream at her. She looked at us with confusion on her face but then her eyes widen. "What do you mean she ran away?" she asked us.

"She left at night two weeks ago; we haven't been able to find her since." Kahlan told her. Shota let out a heavy sigh and hung her head. "She wasn't supposed to run! She can't handle what is about to happen to her by herself." She tells us in a low voice. "What is about to happen to her?" Richard asked as he enters the room. She looked up at him and bowed her head at him. "Lord Rahl how are you?" She asked to him. "ENOUGH! ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTIION!" Richard barked causing me and kahlan to jump. Shota then sighed and straighten up, "I will tell you everything you want to know I promise but first please unchain Me." she said to us. I looked at Kahlan and she nodded and looked at us. "She will tell us." she said to me. I sighed and went over and unchained her. She rubbed her wrist and looked up at us. "Is the other young girl here? I believe Skylar is her name?" she asked us. I gave her a confused look, "no she isn't. Right after Lux ran away she disappeared." Kahlan told her. Shota nodded her head, "yes I would suppose she would run if she didn't sense her Animagus close." She told us. I felt even more confused now. "What is an animagus? Start explaining!" I yelled at her.

She let out a short breath and looked at kahlan, "have you ever heard of Guardians and there animagi, mother confessor?" she asked Kahlan. I looked at Kahlan and I could see she was trying to remember if she had and then realization came across her face, "yes I have. They were powerful beings who the creator made to keep the peace on earth. They had the power over the elements, and I believe that the animagi where the Guardians protectors. They have power over the wild life in the world. But the creator turned the animagi in wolves once she realized that a guardian had mated with her animagus and she killed the guardian who was with child. Out of grief and anger the guardians started to use their power for evil so the creator destroyed them all" Kahlan said to us. " but what does that have to do with Lux and that Skylar girl." I asked her. she sighed and started to explain, " kahlan got most of it right but what you didn't know is that before they were killed the most powerful guardians came together and decided to created a prophecy that stayed when a woman of purity and a woman of pain comes together they will bear two powerful children. The second child would be given the power of the animagus and will seek out a young girl who will have the powers of the Guardians within her and protect her with its life and the first born sole purpose would be to kill the second child if turned evil for she would be the only one strong enough to do it." She told us. It was quiet for a minute in the room; I couldn't believe what she just told me.

"So you're saying that Lux is this animagus and she has to protect Skylar and if Lux turns evil then Kari will have to kill her?" I asked her. She shook her head yes at us. I let out a scoff and pulled out my agiel and started to walk to her but then a large furry body bumped into me causing me to lose my balance and tumble to the ground. "AVA NO!" I heard Kahlan say. I look up to see Ava had Shota pinned down and she was growling in her face. I jumped up and tried to pull Ava off of her but she wouldn't budge. "I'm sorry; I didn't know she would run." Shota whispered to Ava. Ava stared at her for a second until she back off of her and sat down next to me. Shota stood up and looked at Ava with sadness in her eyes. "She ordered you not to follow her, didn't she?" she asked Ava. Ava let out a little whine and bowed her head. Shota then looked at us and noticed our confusion, "she didn't tell them about you and Lux?" Shota asked Ava and incredibly Ava shook her head back and forth as if she was saying no. I looked at kahlan and Richard and their eyes were big and had shock expression on their face. "Wait, can she understand us?" Kahlan asked as she looked at Ava. Shota nodded her head yes, "I did a little research and found out that Ava here is a descendant of an animagus so because she is an descendant and Lux is an animagus they have the power to hear each other thoughts and feel each other emotions and she can understand what humans are saying, She like an animagus but she can't take human form." she tells us. I couldn't believe what I was hearing, I looked down at Ava and she was staring at me. "Can you understand me, Ava?" she nodded her head at me and I heard kahlan gasped in shock. "Why can't you go find Lux then?" I ask her. She let out a little whine and lowered her head. "Ava considers Lux to be her master since she saved her when she was a puppy. Animagi are unbelievably loyal to their masters and since Lux ordered her not to follow or track her she had to obey no matter how she feels about it."Shota told us.

I rubbed my temples as I felt a headache coming on. "You know this is all very hard to believe, right?" I tell her. I saw Ava come over to me and lick my hand and look up at me with her different colored eyes. I choked back a sob as I thought I saw Lux staring back at me. "Why does Lux and Ava have the same unique eye colors?" I asked her. "I believe it because animagi had that eye colors." She tells us. "You said that Lux won't be able to handle what is about to happen to her by herself. What is that supposed to mean?" Richard asked her. she let out a deep breath, " when she died trying to protect Skylar it awoken Skylar inner Guardian power so when she took off her Rada'han she unleashed it and so when Skylar brought Lux back she awoken her animagus power." She told us. I began to get irritated as I gripped my agiel tightly in my hand and kahlan had to hold me back. " get the the point!" kahlan said to her. "She is about to transform for the first time." She tells us. "Transform into what?!" I yell at her. She looks at us and spoke, "well I don't know for sure but I'm guessing a wolf since she is spend so much time with Ava." She tells us. "It will be unbelievably painful and traumatic if she doesn't know what is going on." She told us. I began to pace the room as I tried to come up with a plan but then it hit me, "well you had to communicate with her to tell her all this right? So can you do it now and tell her to come home?" I ask her. "Not unless she is badly injured. The spell I use to talk to her is called the limbo spell. It's used to communicate with people who are on the brink of death. I've only be able to use it twice since she was born.

The first time was when she first got Ava and that man kicked Ava. Since Lux was so young and she didn't know how to control the emotional part of her and Ava relationship so she felt everything that happened to her. Thankfully Ava was able to heal her wounds thus healing Lux. The second time was the day Skylar revived her. "She told us. I ran my fingers threw my hair and tugged at it a little. "Is there anything you can do to find her?" I asked her as I tried to get my anger under control. Shota didn't speak for a while as she tried to think of something. "Lux is indeed one of the most powerful beings in the world at the moment so maybe I could cast a locator spell to find powerful being in the area." She tells us. "When will Lux transform exactly?" Kahlan asked her. "I do not know. Maybe it has already happened or it's about too. I can't be sure." She tells us. I walk up to her and got right in her face. "If I find out you are lying about any of this you will be begging me to kill you after I get through with you." I tell her before walking out. "Get her anything she needs but when she is ready to do the spell tell me and I will be there so if she tries anything I can reflect it." I tell the guard who was standing there. "Get me a wizard as well so I know she is doing the correct spell." I added before walking away.

As I turned the corner to exit the dungeon I almost tripped over Kari who was sitting on the floor listening to us. "Oh creator no." I whispered as i saw tear tracks on her cheeks. She sat with her hands on her knees and she was shaking. I kneeled down and tried to pull her in my arms but she jolted away. "Baby its ok, come on I'll take you up stairs." I said softly to her. She looks up at me and for the first time ever I saw pure rage in her blue eyes. "IT IS ALL THAT WITCHES FAULT THAT THIS HAS HAPPENED TO OUR FAMILY! IF SHE WOULD HAVE TOLD YOU AND MOTHER WHEN WE WERE BORN THEN MAYBE WE COULD HAVE PREVENTED ALL THIS FUCKING HEARTACHE AND I COULD HAVE MY SISTER BACK! AND THERE IS NO WAY I WOULD EVER EVER KILL HER!" she screamed out. She turned around and punched the wall behind her leaving a huge dent in it. "KARI STOP IT NOW!" I scream out as I tried to pull her to me. She turned and pushed me hard to the ground with strength I didn't even know she had. I looked up as I heard her let out a loud scream. I watched in horror as my 14 year old daughter entered the Con Dar. "KAHLAN!" I screamed out as I Kari red eyes looked at me. I could feel the confessor magic taking ahold of me. "KARI NO STOP!" I heard Kahlan scream out. Kahlan ran to stand in front of me and I let out a breath as I felt her magic leaving me. I shut my eyes so I wouldn't be confessed "KARI PLEASE BABY SNAP OUT OF IT!" I heard kahlan say. "My child I know how you are feeling ok? But this isn't going to help. Please baby girl come back." I heard kahlan say to her.

It was quiet for a moment until I heard kahlan speak. "You can open your eyes now Cara." She tells me. I cracked my eyes open to see Kari passed out in kahlans arms. "She shouldn't be able to go into the Con Dar. She is way too young." Kahlan tells me. "Like I told you both before, Kari is the only one who has the power to kill Lux if she turns evil. Maybe this is how she would do it." We heard shota say to us as her and Richard came up to us. "No confessor as ever been able to master the Con Dar. It's just pure rage." Kahlan tells shota. "Your daughters are going to change this world. Anything is possible now." she tells us before walking away. I look down at Kari and saw her hand was bleeding a lot. "We should get her hand fixed up." I tell kahlan. She nodded and picked her up and started to carry her up stairs. I shut my eyes as I felt tears threaten to pour out once again. "Cara everything will return to normal once we find Lux." Richard tells me. I let out a humorless chuckle. "No Richard, nothing will ever be normal again." I tell him before walking away.

Lux pov

I crouched down behind some bushes as I saw my prey in sight. As my prey turned its back to me I launched myself out of the bushes and straight onto the rabbit I've been chasing for an hour. I quickly snapped its neck and it stop squirming instantly. I smiled a little as I looked down at my dinner. "Quick little bastard." I said to myself as I started to walk back to my camp site. I laid the rabbit down next to the others I've caught and my smile widen. "But not quick enough." I said as I started to take the fur off them. I could feel my mouth watering and little hungry growls came from deep in me as I started to cook them. Since I ran away from my family I've notice my hunting skills have improved and my senses have heighten to where I could hear and smell different types of animals. Each type of animal has a different scent to them, and I'm starting to recognize the scents. As I ate my dinner I started to think about my family again. I saw a couple of my mother's guards walking through the forest a couple of days ago. I sighed and ran the other way and jumped up into a tree and stayed there until they were gone.

"Thank the creator that I listened to momma when she taught me and Kari survival skills." I said to myself as I finished my meal. I quickly packed up and started to search for some shelter for the night. As I started to walk I felt my stomach start to churn and grumble. "Ugh maybe I should have cooked that rabbit a little bit more." I said to myself. As I walked more I started to feel dizzy and sweaty, I leaned against a large tree and then bile rushed up my throat and out of my mouth. I spent the next minute puking everything I have ever eaten. "Oh god what's wrong with me?" I asked myself as my muscles began to hurt and ache. "Maybe I've walked too much." I said to myself as I leaned back against the tree. I closed my eyes as I felt a headache starting to form. The ach in my muscles has started to get worse and worse as each passing minute went by. Then I smelled something, or better yet someone. I stood up and began to walk the other way but then I heard and felt something snap in me. I let out a scream as something else snapped in me. I fell to the ground as I felt my bones starting to move and break. I tried to let out a scream but nothing came out, I could feel hot tears rolling down my face as more of my bones shifted in me. I felt as if something was trying to claw its way out of me and if I didn't let it come it would kill me.

"Don't fight it." I heard a voice say. I snap my head up to see Skylar standing in front of me, her eyes glowing bright blue. As I opened my mouth to talk but a loud growl came out. I felt my back arch and I hear my clothes starting to rip. I look at my hands and noticed they were becoming very hairy and then they turned into huge white paws. I let out a scream as I felt my teeth being pulled in and another set starting to grow. I then felt a soft hand touching my hair; I looked up and saw Skylar looking down at me with a sweet smile on her face. "Don't fight it love. Just let go and release your inner animal." She tells me. I do what she said and I felt as if something in me explode and with a loud roar I transformed and then blacked out.

* * *

FINALLY! Cara and kahlan now know what is

going on! hopefully shota spell will work but as always

something that seems so simple usually isn't!

I am planning to make Kari just as powerful as Lux

so she has a tough road ahead of her as well!

thanks for reading : )

p.s im pretty sure you all could tell but i type animagi

when im talking about more than one animagus!


	8. Chapter 8

sorry haven't updated this story in a while!

hope you like this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 8

Let's Go Home

Kari pov

"I've never felt so much rage before in my life." I tell my mother as she bandaged my hand up. I heard her sigh," That is what the Con Dar is sweetheart, just out of control rage." She tells me. "Why did it happen?" I asked her quietly. "I really don't know Kari, You're far too young to gone in It." she tells me as she finished cleaning my hand. I sigh heavily and I could feel tears start to sting my eyes, "did I hurt momma?" I asked her. "No you didn't baby. I'm fine." She said as she walked into the room. I looked up at her and saw she was limping a little bit and that's when I bursted into tears. She quickly rushed over to me and hugged me tightly. "I'm so sorry, momma!" I tell her as I cry into her red leather. "It wasn't you." She tells me as I clung to her. "I just want everything to go back to normal." I said as I pulled away and looked up into her green eyes. She gave me a sad smile and nodded, "I know baby." She tells me. We all sat in silence until I spoke up, "I would NEVER kill Lux no matter what." I tell them. I felt them both grip each one of my hands softly, "we know you wouldn't sweetheart." Mother said to me. As I was about to speak I saw Ava walking into the room with a long rose in her mouth, she laid it down in my lap and looked up at me with sad eyes.

I smile and grabbed the flower and started to pet her head, 'I'm not mad at you Ava." I tell her. She licked my hand and jumped onto the bed knocking my momma off. I couldn't help but laugh as momma glared up at Ava. "Ok you damn dog I know you did that on purpose!" She yelled out. Ava let out a snort and turned to lay her head on my lap, "hey I'm talking to you!" She said to Ava. Before my momma loses her temper uncle Richard and his wizard came in, "Shota is ready." He tells us. "And she said that she needs Kari down there as well to help with the spell." I stiffen as I heard him say that. "No I don't think that will be a good idea." I heard my mother say." I'll do it." I said. They looked at me with raised eyebrows, "if it means finding Lux then I'll go down there." I tell them as I got off the bed, "and if you enter the Con Dar again?" I heard my mother ask me. "Then you will get me out like last time." I tell her before walking out.

Cara pov

Me and Kahlan followed Kari down the stairs and into the room where Shota was working on the spell. She saw us enter and then she picked up a sharp looking dagger and started walking towards Kari. Motherly instinct took over as I quickly grabbed Kari by the shoulder and yanked her back and towards Kahlan while I pulled out my agiel and held it to Shota, "one more step and I'll show you the true power of my agiel." I growled out. "Whoa I mean no harm to your child! I just need some of her blood to make the spell stronger. Since they are twins they have a deep connection and with her blood it will make the spell ten times stronger." She tells me. "You AREN'T cutting my daughter!" I yelled as I stepped forward but then I felt a hand grab my arm and pull it down. I look down to see Kari glaring up at me, "stop it momma!" she tells me before turning to face Shota. "I just need a little bit of blood." Shota tells her.

She walked to her and held out her left hand but before Shota could cut her hand she gripped Shota neck with her right and squeezed. I was about to stop her but Kahlan stopped me and shook her head; "if you try anything at all I will make you my slave and then command you to walk off a cliff." Kari told her in a low but threatening voice. Shota shook her head and Kari released her and held out her left hand again. I smirked as I saw Kari flexing her right hand as if she was ready to confess Shota in case she tries anything. Kahlan and I flinched a bit when we heard her let out a grunt of pain as Shota cut into her palm. She then brought Kari bleeding hand over to a little bowl and started to drip her blood into it. "Ok that should do it." Shota said as she released Kari hand. Before I could get something to wrap Kari hand up she grabbed a piece of her shirt and ripped it off and tied it around her hand. I smiled at her but Kahlan glared at her, "Kari don't rip your clothes!" Kahlan told her. "Sorry mother." she tells her. "Ok I am ready." Shota tells us. "What will happen?" Kahlan asked her.

"Well if I find her then a big portal will appear and you will be able to go through and get her." Shota tells us. "Ok start then." I tell her. She nodded and then started to chant and throw herbs and different types of liquids into the pot; the pot started to bubble and then she picked up the bowl with Kari blood and poured it in. A mist then shot out of the pot and slammed into the wall creating a big blue portal. "GO NOW! I CAN'T KEEP THE PORTAL OPEN FOREVER!" Shota screamed out. I pulled out my agiels and took off into the portal.

Lux pov

I snap my eyes open and jolted forward only to be pushed back by two strong hands, "Don't move, I'm not done cleaning your cuts." I heard a soft voice say. I look to my left to see green eyes staring at me, "Skylar?" I asked. A small smile appeared on her face but then it quickly faded and she looked down at her hands. I looked around and noticed I was in a cave and I was stark naked. I quickly tried to cover myself but as I moved my muscled tighten and pain shot through my body and I let out a loud scream. "Oh god what happened?!" I yelled out as I laid still afraid that if I moved again more pain will come. "Your body is still healing, you went through a difficult transformation" I heard Skylar say to me as she wet a rag and placed it on my forehead. "You…you should be better soon though." She tells me.

"Transformation?" I said her as I looked at her. She nodded her head and glances to me before averting her eyes to her lap, I reached up to lift her chin so she could look at me but she jumped back as I touched her. "I'm sorry!" I said to her. She shook her head and sighed, "No you didn't do anything I'm just… I'm just not use to people touching me unless I've done something bad." She tells me. I crinkle my forehead in confusion as she spoke, "what do you mean bad?" I ask her. "I don't want to talk about It." she tells me. I nodded my head and tried to sit up again and was shocked when I could fully sit up without any of the pain I felt a moment ago. "I didn't feel any pain." I told her as I grabbed my bag that was sitting next to me and searched for some clothes. "I told you that you would heal soon." She tells me. "Do you know what happen to me?" I ask her as I finished getting dress. "You transformed into your main animal." She tells me. I looked at her in confusion, "my main animal?" I ask her as I sat down next to her.

She nodded and started to play with a stick, "Every Animagus has a main animal that they can transform into without going through all the pain that you went through." She tells me. "How do you know all about this? And more importantly how did you find me?" I ask her "I don't know when I'm scared or in danger SHE takes over and I black out." she tells me. "When who takes over?" I ask her. "The guardian." She tells me. "Wait, you know about the guardians and everything?" I ask her. She nodded her head, "the guardian that lives in me, she talks to me and she gave me all her knowledge about the guardians and Animagi." She tells me. "So the guardian in you found me and her talks to you?" I ask her. She nodded her head and started to bit her lip which I found adorable. "Whoa what was that?" I thought to myself. "She says hi" She tells me." ok… well tell her I say hi back. "I tell her. "She has also shown me how to help to you learn to control your Animagus powers." She tells me. I looked at her in shock, "she…she did?" I ask her. Skylar nodded her head and stood up. I notice she was wearing the same sack she was wearing the day I met her. I stood up as well and walked over to my bag and pulled out some clothes and handed it to her, "here no offence but I'm getting sick of seeing you in that sack." I tell her as I handed her the clothes.

Her eyes widen as she lightly touched the cloths I gave her, "it's so soft." She said to me. "Can I… can I go wash myself before putting this on?" she asked me in a low voice. I looked at her with a raise eyebrow before smiling, "of course you can." I tell her. She smiled at me for the first time and I saw she had the cutest dimples ever. "I'll be right back." she tells me before turning around and started to walk out but then she stopped and spun around and looked at me with fear in her eyes, "please…please don't leave." I heard her say. I walk up to her and was about to put a hand on her shoulder but I stopped myself as I saw she was staring at my hand, " I'm not going anywhere, there is still a lot to talk about." I tell her as I lowered my hand to my side. She smiled at me again and walked out. About 10 minutes later I'm done packing up and then I smelled something weird, it smelled like herbs or something and then a big glowing hole appeared in the middle cave sending me flying backwards slamming into the cave wall.

Skylar pov

"I think Lux is sweet." I said in my head as I dried myself. "Yes she is a sweetheart." I heard the guardian say back to me. I smile as I picked up the clothes she gave me and started to put it on, "Are you going to tell her about your life?" The guardian asked me. I sigh and shook my head no, "but Skylar you can trust her!" She tells me. Before I could respond I felt my body stiffen, "Lux is in trouble! Go now!" The guardian screamed to me. I took off running to the cave; as I got to the entrance I saw a big glowing hole in the middle of the cave and I saw Lux trying to get up. "Lux!" I screamed out and ran to her but than a being stepped out of the hole and I crashed into them. I look up to see one of Lux mother glaring down at me with a weird red stick in her hands. Before she could speak and big black blur knocked her to the ground. I looked and saw Lux in her wolf form pinning her own mother to the ground. I turned my head to see the mother confessor and Lord Rahl coming through the portal as well.

The mother confessor rushed over to the woman in red and kicked Lux off of her. Lux shot up and ran to me and stood protectively in front of me. Her ears were folded back and she was baring her canines at them. "Lux?" I heard the mother confessor say as she stepped forward but she jumped back as Lux snapped her jaws at her. "Lux, sweetheart it's us!" The woman in red said to her. "Don't let her hurt them! It would kill Lux if she did! Remind her who they are!" The guardian said to me. I slowly stood up and walked in front of her; she looked up at me and then slowly licked my hand. I smile slightly at her and then turned to look at her family, "come here." I said to the woman in red. She pulled out her red sticks and Lux started to growl and walk forward but I gripped her fur and pulled her back. "She needs to remember you but she won't if she feels threatened so please put them away." I asked the woman in red. She looked at the mother confessor and she nodded her head and she slowly put her sticks away and slowly walked up to me. I held my hand out for her to take it; she looked at my hand and back up at me and she reached out and gripped it.

I turn to Lux and she was snarling at the woman; I got down on my knees and pulled her down with me. I looked at Lux and then pulled the woman hand close to Lux snout, she snapped her jaws at her hand, " no Lux smell her, she is your mother Lux. Smell her scent and you will remember!" I tell her softly. She looked at me and then leaned her nose into her mother palm and started to sniff. She was sniffing it and then her unique eyes grew widen and she jolted back and let out a loud whine. She looked up at the woman in red and then at the mother confessor and Lord Rahl and she started to release little whines. "It's ok Lux." I tell her as I grabbed her head so she could look into my eyes. I could see her human side trying to come out but she didn't know how. "Focus on your family lux. On how you want to hug them and speak to them." I tell her. She closed her eyes and then after a moment she let out a loud yelp and she started to move her big wolf body wildly. "What's happening to her?!" the woman in red screamed out. "She is changing back." I told them as we watch Lux changing.

Her fur started to fall out and her paws started to turn into hands and feet. Black hair poured out of her skull and she lifted her head and I saw her canines being replaced by normal teeth. She collapses in exhausted on the ground and I was quickly at her side but before I could grab her I felt two strong hands grab me and pin me to the wall. I look back and saw Lord Rahl had me pin to the wall and the mother confessor and the woman in red hugging lux. "Shall I come out?" the guardian asked me. "No don't." I said to her.

Lux pov

I could see everything I was doing and it felt right, I was protecting my Guardian but then when she made me smell the woman hand I was hit with memories of her and the other woman and man. "Momma? Mother?" I spoke but it just came out as a whine. "What can't I speak?!" I said but all I heard was more whining. I started to freak out but then I felt two soft hands grip my face; I look up at Skylar, "I can't speak!" I said to her but yet again I heard more whining. "Focus on your family lux. On how you want hug them and speak to them." she tells me. I did as she said and closed my eyes and focus; I then felt a rush of power being released and I felt my body starting to change. It wasn't as painful as it was before but it left me completely exhausted. I felt myself lying on the ground and then I felt two arms pick me up and hug me tightly. I tilt my head and breathed in and all I could smell was leather. "Momma?" I said.

I smile as I heard my voice; I open my eyes to see her watery green ones staring at me. Another scent hit me; it smelled like the calm sea. I looked to my left and saw my mother smiling at me. "Mother?" I said. She let out a laugh and leaned in and kissed my forehead. "Oh god we have missed you so much, Lux." She tells me. I choked back a sob as I cling to my parents; I look up and saw uncle Richard pinning Skylar to the wall and a deep growl came from my body. My parents pulled back and stared at me, "Uncle Richard let her go!" I yelled at him. "Lux please." My mother said but I cut her off, "she has done nothing but help me so let her go before I get angry again." I tell them. My parents looked at each other and then sighed and nodded for Richard to release her. I stood up with the help of my parents and walked over to her. She had her head down and I could see tears dripping off her face. "I'm going to touch your face." I tell her before I slowly raised my hand and lifted up her face. She looked up at me with watery eyes, "I will NOT let anything happen to you." I tell her.

She sniffles and then rushed to me and wrapped her arms around my waist and hugged me tightly. I felt a rush of calming energy wash over me and i smiled. "let's go you two." I heard my mother say. I sighed and turned around to look at them. "I can't go home. It's too dangerous." I tell them as I held Skylar to me. My momma walked forward to us and placed a hand on my shoulders, "we are a family Lux, and we protect each other no matter what. We will help you through all over this." She tells me before looking at Skylar, "both of you" She tells us. I could feel Skylar smile against my shoulder. "Let's go home." I Said as Skylar and I walked to the portal.

Unknown pov

I smile as I saw Lux and Skylar walk through the portal, I waved my hand over bowl of water and their image disappeared. I leaned back against my chair and closed my eyes. "All is going according to plan." I said out loud. "Now all we need to do is waiting for the precise moment to execute my main plan." I said. "Not even the creator herself can stop me." I said before letting out a loud laugh.

* * *

awww i liked this chapter!

now the next chapter will fast forward 3 years

in the future where the twins will be 17 years old.

Thats is when shit will start to hit the fan!

so stay tune! Review please!


	9. Chapter 9

wow things get really intense here!

hope you enjoy it

* * *

Chapter 9

Never drop your guard

Three years later

Lux pov

"OK how about this then?" my mother asked me as she held up a frilly pink dress. I sigh and rolled my eyes, "mother, I am old enough to pick my own clothes." I tell her. She scoffed and turned back to my closet, "don't you remember what happened last time I let you choice what you wanted to wear?" She tells me as she looked through my closet. I smirked as I remember what she was talking about, "imagine what the Elders thought when the 16 year old daughter of the mother confessor came to supper dress in a tight white shirt and black leather pants!" She tells me as she looked at me. I smirked wider as I recalled the shock expression on the Elders and mother and Kari. "Momma didn't seem to mind! In fact she said I looked good!' I tell her. I saw her roll her eyes and turn back to my closet, "You and your momma are so much alike it's scary." I heard her mutter.

I laughed but as I was about to say something a familiar tingle ran down my spine. My inner wolf started to come alive as I breathed in the sweet smell of lavender and rain. I could feel my heart starting to beat faster and my palms have become sweaty. A gentle knock came from outside the door, "come in!" My mother said. I held my breath as Skylar came walking in; she gave my mother a little bow and a smile before walking to me and wrapping her arms around my waist and buried her face in my chest. I smile and placed my face in her hair and breathed in her scent. "Hi." I heard her say. "Hey sky." I tell her. I looked over at my mother and she was grinning at us. She gives me a wink and walked out without saying anything. I roll my eyes and held Skylar tightly against my body until she was ready to pull away. Over the last three years Skylar and I have grown very close; at first she didn't leave my side but then my mother explained to her that nothing will happen to me if she were to leave my side so little by little she would go off on her own. But she would always come back to me in the end of the day and cling to me for a while. At first I felt awkward but then I looked forward to holding her so close to me.

My parents saw how protective I was of her so they let her stay within the palace; she spent most of her time in the library so my mother gave her a job working in it. Thanks to Skylar guardian she has shown me how to control my wolf and has shown me how to transform into other animals. It's extremely painful but it can come in handy when I need to spy or fight someone. Skylar still hasn't told me about her life before we met and every time I would bring it up she was get upset. So I just stopped asking her and hoped that one day she would tell me on her own. Shota told us to never let our guard down because something evil is coming our way so Uncle Richard went back to his palace and order a battalion to surround our city in cast someone or something attacks us. Kari didn't leave me side the first couple of days I was back but slowly everything started to get back to normal until about a year later when she was sitting in on mother meetings; a man got upset and attacked mother. Before anyone could do anything she entered the Con Dar and confessed the man but incredibly she didn't confess anyone else and she calmed down rather quickly.

After that she started to develop the power to enter and leave the Con Dar on command; Mother was utterly shocked when Kari showed her what she had learned to do. How she does it no one knows, no confessor has ever been able to control the Con Dar but as Shota said my sister and I are very unique people. I sigh and looked down at Skylar who had her head on my shoulder and I couldn't help but to study her features. She still looks the same as she did three years ago except she isn't dirty and she has on decent clothes and she looks happy and peace not scared and alone. I would be lying to myself if I said I didn't find Skylar attractive, she is caring, sweet, gentle, and beautiful. My mother is the only one who knows I have feelings for her, not because she is a confessor but because I came to her asking for advice. She wasn't shocked nor upset when I told her; she simply smiled and asked me what is it that I wanted to know. Skylar may know or not but she hasn't asked me anything so I won't bring it up until I'm ready. When Kari turned 16 years old mother sat her down and told her about a confessor sex life. How when she is ready she will take a mate but not to take someone she deeply cared about or loved to her bed because she will confess them. Kari was angry and upset about it all but she understood and she hopes that one day she would find her soul mate and like our parents their love will be more powerful than the confessor in her.

I felt Skylar move her head away from my shoulder and let go of my waist. I look over at her and smile, "Are you excited for Kari?" Skylar asked me as she sat on my bed. I smiled and nodded my head as I sat down next to her, "oh yes I am! I can't wait to see Kari be named a confessor of Aydindril! Besides being named the mother confessor being named a confessor of Aydindril is the highest honor there is!" I tell her. She nodded and stood up, "I better go get dress, I'll see you later, yes?" she tells me. I nodded and then froze as Skylar leaned down and kissed my cheek. She backed away and blushed before walking out. A big smile appeared on my face as I raised my hand and touch the stop where she kissed me. "Well alright!" I said as I stood up and walked to my closet.

Kari pov

I sat at on my bed facing my mirror and watched as my momma braided my long blond hair. "Today is the day." I kept repeating over and over in my head. I guess my momma could tell I was nervous because she stopped braiding and went to kneel in front of me. She took both of my hands in hers and she gave me a soft smile that she only gives me, Lux and mother. "I know you are nervous my child but you are ready to be called a Confessor of Aydindril! You have studied and learned to control and master your powers and you have shown not just your mother but everyone in Aydindril that you are worthy enough to be given the title of Confessor of Aydindril." Momma tells me. I sigh and nodded my head to her; she pulls me into a tight hug "Aydindril should be grateful for having you as a protector." Momma whispers in my ear. "Thank you momma. I needed that." I tell her as she pulled away. She smiled and then there was a knock on the door, "come in!" momma said and Anne came in dress in a pretty blue dress.

"We are ready." She said to us. I nodded and stood up and walked to my clothes. It was a long white confessor gown that mother always wears; she had it specially made for me. "I'll see you out there, ok?" momma told me. I nodded and smile at her and Anne; she gave me a kiss and walked out leaving me alone. I slip into my gown and tied it up, I turn to look at myself in the mirror and was shock at what I saw. Besides my blond hair I look exactly like mother, "wow you look beautiful." I Heard Lux say. I turned my head and gasped even more as I saw my twin wearing a long white dress with blue and red beading going down the side. "Oh my Lux you look amazing! I don't think I've ever seen you in a dress" I tell her as she walked into the room. She reached out and grabbed my hand, "well I don't put on dresses just for anyone! But since today is your big day and your my sister I figure I could make the sacrifice." She tells me as she squeezed my hand. I could feel my eyes mist up as I look at her.

She smiled and turned me around to look into the mirror; she then pulled out a necklace and tied it around my neck. I gasp as I saw a night wisp hanging around my neck. I look at her through the mirror and she was smiling at me as she tied a night wisp necklace around her neck as well. "They are sisters and the last of their family. The one you have is name willow and the one I have is named Ariel. They will protect us and guild us and if we are ever lose they will lead us back to each other. No matter where life takes us or what we will become when we get older just remember that I love you and that will NEVER EVER change. You are not just my sister, you are my twin and my best friend and no one deserves to be called a confessor of Aydindril more than you." Lux tells me. I could feel tears running down my face as I turned and hugged Lux tightly. After a while we pulled away and cleaned our face. She held out her arm and smile, I grinned and looped my arm through hers and we both walked out of the room.

Skylar pov

Everyone in Aydindril has packed the town square eager to see the mother confessor name her daughter as a confessor of Aydindril. I stood next to Anne and looked at the stage were the mother confessor was sitting on her throne and Mistress Cara was standing by her side and Ava standing next to her. "Don't drop your guard, Skylar." I crinkle my forehead as I heard the guardian tell me, "What do you mean?" I ask her but she didn't respond. I felt through our bond that Lux was close; I looked out at the crowd and saw they were all gasping and clearing a way for the sisters. Their arms were linked and they both wore necklaces with night wisps in them, both of them looked amazing stunning. I smile as Lux looked in my direction and smiled at me, I looked at the stage and saw that the mother confessor and Mistress Cara both had tears in their eyes as they looked at their daughters.

When they got to the front of the stage Lux leaned over and kissed Kari cheek and then made her way up the stage and stood next to her momma. Everyone in the town went silent as the mother confessor stood up and walked to the front of the stage. She smiled as she looked down at her daughter, "Please kneel, my child." The mother confessor said to her. Lux kneeled down and lowered her head. "Kari Mason Amnell, Do you swear to protect the people of Aydindril to the best of your abilities?" The mother confessor asked her. "I swear." Kari spoke with confidence. "Do you swear to use your confessor powers for the good of this world?" "I swear." Kari said. I could see tears running down the mother confessor face as well as Cara and Lux. I smiled but then I felt a cold chill run down my spine. I shook it off and continued to watch." Don't drop your guard." The guardian said in my head again. I looked up at Lux and saw her face was twisted into confusion and her nose was flaring as she sniffed the air. "Then as the mother confessor I now grant you the title of confessor of Aydindril!" the mother confessor yelled out. The crowd erupted in applauded but then a big fire ball came hurling out of the sky and crashed in the middle of the crowd. All I could hear and see was screaming and fire. I stumble back as people crashed into me trying to run away, I looked up and saw more fire balls falling from the sky. "TAKE COVER!" I heard the mother confessor bellow out. I look to see a fire ball heading straight for a little boy and then I gasped as I felt the guardian start to take over.

Cara pov

I smiled down at Kari but then I heard Lux gasp next to me. I looked at her and she was staring up at the sky. I looked up and gasped as I saw a ball of fire heading straight to us. Before I could scream the ball slammed into the crowd crushing people and lighting them on fire. I turn to grab Lux but she was gone and there were pieces of her dress everywhere. "TAKE COVER!" I heard Kahlan scream. I looked over and saw she had Kari by the arm and was dragging her away. " LUX!?" I screamed out as I looked around. I jump down and started searching for her but then hear a little scream and turned around to see a little boy shaking his dead mother body trying to wake her and a fire ball was heading right to him. I ran to him but then I saw the little boy being yanked back a second before the fire ball crashed to the ground. I looked to the left and saw Skylar holding the little boy against her body and was running to me.

I ran to her and she handed the scared boy to me, I looked into her eyes and saw they were glowing which means the guardian has taken over. "Get him to safely!" she tells me before rocketing into the sky. I ran through the crowd but then I saw a big portal opening in the middle of the square. I grabbed a woman who was running by me and shoved the boy into her arms and told her to run. By now the square was full with dead bodies and fire, I looked at the portal and then hordes of men with swords and daggers came running out. I pull out my agiels readying myself then I saw two big shadows flying over me and landed in front of me. It was Ava and Lux in her wolf form, "LUX GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" I screamed out to her. She looked back at me and I could see the rage and anger in her eyes and she let out a loud roar and took off towards the horde with Ava close behind. I watched as she crashed into the horde and started to take them down one by one. I snap my head to the left and saw Kari and Kahlan charging at the horde with the soldiers of Aydindril and Richard Battalion behind them. Kari eyes were glowing red and she held two sharp daggers; I gripped my Agiels in my hands tightly and charged at the hordes as well. I fought next to my family but the more i fought the more tired i became and more and more men just kept coming out of the portal.

I then felt someone behind me so I swung my arm but the person caught it and pain shot through my body. I looked up and saw hooded being with red eyes staring down at me. I swung my other arm but the being caught it too and unleashed more pain upon me until I passed out. "CARA!" I heard Kahlan scream out as I slipped into unconsciousness.

Kari pov

"CARA!' I heard my mother scream out. I snap my head and saw my mother running to this hooded being who had my momma is its arms. I turn to run but more people got in my way; I quickly stab one man and confessed the others. "AHHHHH!" I heard my mother scream out. I turn to see the being yanking a dagger out of my mother and then pulling her onto its shoulders. The being turned and started to walk away to the portal," NOO!" I screamed out as I started running to it. I heard a loud howl and out of my peripheral vision I saw Lux running beside me in her wolf form. The being turned around and saw us running and then right as we got close to him a huge fire ball landed right in front of us, Lux manage to avert it but I wasn't so lucky. The impact sent me flying backwards and landed hard on the ground. I felt the wind get knocked out of me as I tried to catch my breath. I felt blood dripping down my face and my head started to throb. A loud howl caused me to look up and I saw Lux flying backwards and she landed and skid across the ground. She turned back into her human form and laid motionless as did the night wisp around her neck, I looked at the being and he was staring at us before walking through the portal. I felt tears in my eyes as the portal closed and they vanished. "Mother, momma." I said before blacking out.

* * *

HOLY SHIT!

Who do you guys think the hooded being is?

Do you think cara and Kahlan will be ok?

Where the hell did Skylar go?!

all these questions will be answered so

stay tune!


End file.
